A conventional service application that is shared by multiple caller applications cannot extend a data model of a caller application in a data model of the conventional service application. Also, the conventional service application interferes with the data model of the caller application in performing a service requested by the caller application. Also, the conventional service application uses a data interface that may confuse identities of data elements of caller applications. Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for a data interface of a shared service application.